Kohlrabi is a vegetable of the species Brassica oleracea spp Gongylodes Group. It is grown for its bulb (stem tuber), which may used as a cooked vegetable, but is also used in soups or eaten raw in salads. The bulb of kohlrabi is usually light green with sometimes shades of purple.
In the vegetable market there is always a desire for vegetables that are different in appearance from the existing vegetables. The consumer prefers variation in the colours of vegetables.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide kohlrabi with a colour that differs from the existing kohlrabi plants.
Citation or identification of any document in this application is not an admission that such document is available as prior art to the present invention.